


Misplaced Faith

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: And while Raphael was supposed to have made all of the stars in the sky for God, he really made them with Aziraphale in mind. That being said, Aziraphale is the first person he shows the stars to.





	Misplaced Faith

**Author's Note:**

> AU where angels lose their memories of those who have fallen.

Crowley loved Aziraphale, really loved him. But it felt like the angel would never love him, he used to love him. Over 6,000 years ago before there was a reason for time and before there were even humans. And with all the love Crowley remembered Aziraphale once having for him.. he wondered, why could Aziraphale love him as an angel and not a demon? Why was Aziraphale forced to forget him? To forget the being he loved?

And Crowley wondered if he just would've kept his mouth shut and done his work properly if he would've fallen at all. He wondered if he would have never fallen, if Aziraphale would still love him.

He hadn't meant to fall.

***

Night and day were some of God's newest creations during the third day, these new creations also brought forth stars. Stars that God let the Archangel Raphael design and place in previously bleak and black night sky.

"You're going to love them, Aziraphale," Raphael smiled, he was holding the other angel's hand and was leading him through the sky. "Just keep your eyes closed- we're not quite there yet."

Aziraphale laughed softly, his other hand was covering his eyes. Together they flew through the sky with Raphael leading them to a greying cloud above the dark planet Earth. "I won't peek, dear, I promise. Is this about the assignment Father gave you?"

"Yes, now stop here, darling." Raphael stopped and gently helped Aziraphale sit on the cloud without looking. He still held on to his fellow angel's hand and looked around them with a nervous smile. "You can look now."

And Aziraphale took his hand away from his face and gasped at what he saw. Stars.  _ Stars.  _ Hundreds of thousands of them, all bright and twinkling in the night sky. All white and pure and glowing ever so stunningly.

"Raphael- dear they're so beautiful!" Aziraphale whispered.

With a grin, Raphael wrapped his wing around Aziraphale. He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I haven't shown anyone else yet, not even Father." He laughed and shook his head, long red strands of hair fell in his face and he didn't bother to push them away. "I had to show you first Aziraphale.. I wanted you to have that honour."

Aziraphale smiled softly, "That's a very dangerous thing you've done.. You could get in trouble, dear you-.." He looked away for a moment and bit his lip. He looked back up, "You did a wonderful job."

Raphael leaned in and pressed his forehead to Aziraphale's, closing his eyes for a mere moment. "Thank you, but trust me," He kissed him. "The best part is yet to come." And in one swift moment he grabbed Aziraphale's other hand and pulled him off the cloud and into the star filled sky. Together with their hands locked they slowly spinned in the holy light of the stars. "This is just a glance- we're going in for a close up."

Aziraphale let out a giggle that made Raphael feel like they were spinning far faster than they really were. He pulled Aziraphale close and kissed him again. He felt Aziraphale's hands wrap around him and his fingertips trace the outlining feathers of his wings. He smiled against the kiss and knew Aziraphale was doing the same. "Let's go, love." He said slowly after pulling away from the kiss.

Then they parted, but not completely. They held each other's hand as they flew farther, deeper into the skies, Raphael again leading the way. They flew for some time, their hands joined the entire time. They didn't talk much, but that was okay. Raphael would occasionally look back to see Aziraphale looking at the stars with the purest expression of awe on his face and Raphael couldn't help but smile. Because while he was supposed to be making the stars for Father, he really made them for Aziraphale.

"Aziraphale, look!" Raphael said suddenly, with his free hand he pointing at two large stars engulfed in an overlapping blue light. "That's Alpha Centauri, and we're nearly there."

"Oh my, Raphael it looks wonderful!" Aziraphale squeezed Raphael's hand a bit tighter as they flew closer. The closer they got, the more the two stars seemed to separate.

Raphael only smiled, he took note at how the stars' glow lit up Aziraphale's face and made him look even more beautiful than he already was. "I created these two… In the idea of us." He said slowly. "I hope you don't mind that."

Aziraphale looked from the stars to Raphael with a look of concern, but under that concern was love. He wrapped both of his arms around Raphael's neck. "I'm star struck, really my dear, they're all so beautiful, but.. You really must be careful when you do things like this."

"So you've told me," Raphael's smile faltered as he placed his hands on Aziraphale's hips and held him closely. "Don't worry about me, Aziraphale.." He shook his head and kissed Aziraphale's forehead. "I'm not going to fall if that's what you're worried about. I follow orders- in my own way. And I'm good. As long as you love me I'm fine, and that's something I place my divine faith in."

Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again with a sigh, "And I have faith in you, dear." He kissed the corner of Raphael's mouth. "But please.. just try and be careful for me, would you? I know you're good, no one could convince me otherwise but.."

"But?" Raphael asked quietly.

"Angels talk you know… I've heard Gabriel-"

"Oh don't worry about what Gabriel says, Aziraphale," Raphael rolled his eyes and kissed Aziraphale slowly. "He just likes to talk you know. He thinks he's Father's favourite so he gets a reason to talk about thinks he doesn't quite understand."

"Raphael, you shouldn't say such things!" Aziraphale said but he was smiling so Raphael wasn't really concerned.

"Fine, but I hope you don't mind what I plan to do instead." Raphael grinned.

"And pray tell, what is that?"

"This." And in the near holy light of Alpha Centauri, Raphael kissed Aziraphale without a care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea! They wanted fluff but I couldn't help but make it a teeny bit angsty, excuse me for that. I had to read the first part of Genesis for this, I'm not that bible savvy since I'm no longer Christian so I hope it's mostly biblically canon at least!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
